


lost in the forest

by Cineraria



Series: let's get lost together [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Levi membawa Mikasa lari bersamanya.





	lost in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

_ {run away with me} _

Mikasa menyukai pemandangan dari bawah pohon sini. Langit yang mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan itu terlalu luas, seperti naungan tanpa batas. Dan kegelapan langit justru memberi ruang bagi bintang untuk bersinar lebih terang. Mikasa pikir, dunia ini justru lebih indah dengan kontradiksi, yang hadir secara acak, terkadang disadarinya terkadang tidak.

Levi berbaring di sisinya dalam temaram. Api unggun meretih-retih melalap potongan kayu bakar terakhir. Cahaya api itu menyebar hingga sekeliling, tapi tidak cukup terang hingga lorong-lorong hutan tergelap di belakang sana. Mikasa merasakan belaian rumput, kerasnya tanah dan batuan yang tidak biasa. Levi melipat dua tangan jadi bantalan untuk belakang kepalanya. Mikasa menoleh untuk memeriksa apakah lelaki itu sudah memejamkan mata.

“Levi?” panggilnya.

“Hmm?”

Mikasa tertegun memikirkan kilas balik seluruh kejadian, yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan ini. Rencana kabur bersama, secarik surat yang ditinggal di meja kamar, dan bayangan raung tangis ibunya━yang hingga kini masih melekat sisa-sisa kebencian Mikasa. Mulai kini, masa depannya akan berubah drastis. Kota tetangga ada di balik hutan sana. Mereka harus mendaki gunung demi menggapai impian baru━hidup baru yang entah bagaimana wujudnya. Mikasa merasa takut, tetapi kemudian ia melihat Levi, dan yakin segalanya akan mudah diatasi.

“Bawa aku lari bersamamu.” Mikasa berujar.

Mendengar itu, Levi mengernyit heran. Lelaki itu memicingkan sebelah mata, mencuri pandang pada Mikasa. Gadis ini terlalu polos dan naif. Namun, ia sendiri meragukan penilaian ini, barangkali dirinya lah yang lebih naif. Preman pasar yang ditakuti seluruh desa, dengan entengnya mengiyakan permintaan konyol ini. Besok, rumor mengenai mereka akan jadi perbincangan hangat seisi desa, tapi Levi tak peduli. Ia menyeringai dalam kegelapan. Sungguh bangga merasa ada yang begitu percaya padanya.

“Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi siang,” sahutnya.

Levi berpindah posisi, berbaring menghadap Mikasa.

“Ah, aku tahu maksudmu,” lanjut Levi. “Ini adalah perjanjian kita. Aku akan membantumu, dan imbalannya, kau harus jadi milikku.”

Levi menyentuh kepala Mikasa, membelai rambutnya. Tidak ada penolakan apapun saat ia bergerak, dan secara sadar, menindih Mikasa di bawahnya.

“Aku tahu niatmu yang sebenarnya, dasar,” sahut Mikasa.

“Hei, siapa yang minta duluan di sini?”

“Aku.”

“Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu.”

Perempuan itu tidak bergeming, malah mengambil tangan Levi, saling menggenggam dengan jari-jemari. Sebab hanya dengan cara ini mereka bisa bersatu. Para orang tua itu menjijikkan, dengan kelakuan super-protektif mereka. Mikasa dilarang berhubungan dengan lelaki ini padahal ia sudah cinta mati padanya. Huh! Memangnya siapa mereka? Mengatur-atur urusan hatinya segala?

Levi berjengit. Seperti ada sesuatu mengetuk hatinya, yang secara perlahan meleleh sejadi-jadinya. Sia-sia saja, meski Levi berusaha mengumpulkan lelehan itu kembali, tidak akan berhasil. Mikasa tahu itu. Sialan! Bukan Mikasa yang terperangkap, tetapi Levi. Ia sudah jatuh dalam jebakan perempuan ini.

“Hanya aku, yang boleh membawamu lari hingga ujung dunia.”

Levi mengubur wajahnya di leher Mikasa. Perempuan itu mengerang. Angin malam berdesau, tiupannya memadamkan api unggun. Gulita lantas menjamah segala rupa. Dalam gelap, gadis itu mengusap punggung Levi dan membelai rambutnya bergantian. Ia merengkuh lelaki itu lebih erat, sebelum menyerahkan diri seutuhnya. Mereka bercinta dan tersesat dalam belantara yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.


End file.
